Questions
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Mr Zoric is questioned by an Agent. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Let Me In or Mr Zoric.**

**Author's Notes: So I just wanted to make this for no reason really, just a random one-shot with Mr Zoric because there is a SERIOUS lack of stories that involve him. (Honestly I thought there'd be more LOL) It really has no follow-up and I don't expect there to be, but enjoy anyways. Read and Review please!**

**P.S. I took the last name Wheeler from another Let Me In Fanfiction, and I randomly named two of the three bullies with what I thought would be they're names. I honestly can't remember them if they're said in the movie.**

**Update: It's fixed! Somewhat. Thank you TorontoBatFan and realbullet for your suggestions. I have added them in!**

Ten days. It had been ten days since the horrific events that had occurred in Los Alamos, at an ordinary middle school. Four students had been killed- no, not killed. More like slaughtered. It took four days to identify each of the bodies, those of Kenny, Donald, Mark, and Jimmy. To this they had found that the boy Owen Wheeler who had been present that day in the pool, was missing.

At the moment, Mr. Zoric, the physical education teacher at the school was called into the local police station to be questioned- but not the police, he was currently being questioned by the FBI.

"So, Mr Zoric I presume?"

"Yes." _Of course I am Zoric…_

"I am agent John Carter; we have been digging up information about the recent murders of the three middle school students and one high school student in the school you teach at. Can you shed some light on some questions we have?"

"Of course." _Do they even care that I do not wish to recall these events? _

"Very well, now do you know where these murders took place exactly?"

"At the pool in the school." _Silly questions they ask, as if they think I am stupid. _

"Ok, ok. And, where were you during these murders?"

"I was outside trying to put out a fire that one of my students informed me about." _That damned fire. _

"Now, if I'm correct you left through the double doors into a hallway of the school that you follow down until you end up at the back doors of the school?"

"Yes." _It's the fastest way out._

"And so how long were you putting the fire out?"

"It took a few minutes." _If only I had more time…_

"How long exactly?"

"Five minutes." _I should have been faster._

"And then when you were done you went to go straight back to the pool correct?"

"Yes, but the door was locked." _Why was it locked?_

"So then what did you do?"

"I ran to the front of the school, doors locked. Tried every door, all locked. Had to break a window to get in then went back to the pool." _No lying._

"How long did it take for you to get back into the school?"

"Fifteen minutes." _I should have never gone._

"Were they dead when you arrived at the pool?"

Mr Zoric hesitated; uneasy looking, he reluctantly replied. "Yes." He said in a whisper. _Dear merciful God, why? The images… A slaughterhouse… they…_

The agent leaned forward on his chair making direct eye contact with Mr Zoric.

"You never could have saved them, time was against you."

"I could have stayed," Mr Zoric mumbled, "now four kids are dead and one is missing." _God forgive me._

"Mr Zoric, if you had stayed then the fire could possibly have burned down the building with everyone inside it including you."

Mr Zoric just kept quiet so the agent decided to move on.

"Now, Mr Zoric," the agent said while changing his sitting position, "was anyone else in the building when you arrived at the pool?"

"No." _All the boys and girls gone… at least they were safe. _

"Was anyone at the school at all?"

"Not that I could see." _They all left. _

"So you did not see anything out of the ordinary whilst going to the pool?"

"Nobody was in hall, all empty, every room." _It was a bad omen. Very bad._

"Was there some sort of program happening that day?"

"Strength training. Training boys to get strong, including Owen, missing boy." _Owen… _

"I see… was one of the murdered boys also in this program?"

"Yes, Mark. He told me about fire." _I could be fired._

"Ok Mr Zoric. I'll be right back; I just have to leave for a minute." The agent stood up and walked over to the door of the interrogation room with the information he was just told running through his head. He walked down a hallway into a separate room which contained the desk to John's superior at the moment.

"What did you find out?" A white middle aged man about in his forties said staring straight at John, our agent.

"The teacher put out the alleged fire and tried to gain entry back into the building, he didn't see anyone at all during the time of walking to the pool, which gives us more evidence that our theory is correct."

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes, he was teaching a strength training program at the time which one of the murdered students attended along with the missing one Owen Wheeler."

"Find out more John, we need more information. It might bring us a lead."

"Sure thing boss." The agent nodded and then walked back to the interrogation room. He opened the door and strolled in taking the hard seat he had just left a few moments ago.

"Alright Mr Zoric, just a few more questions and you're free to go."

"Ok." _Mercy. _

"Now, what did you do exactly after seeing the dismembered students?"

Mr Zoric was silent for the moment, and then he took a deep breath in.

"I ran to my office. I dialled Nine-one-one and waited for the ambulance and police to come, they asked me questions but not many, and then let me go. I went straight home that night." _I didn't go straight home, no. I was treated for shock. I stayed… The images… still fresh… I won't ever be the same. All the blood…_

"Did you see anyone suspicious on your way home?"

"No." _I prayed. _

"Did one of the murdered students have a grudge on Owen Wheeler?"

"Kenny. Owen split his ear with a pole while on a skating trip." _Seemingly harmless skating trip…_

"Were you present on this trip?"

"Yes. I went to stop Owen but someone found a body in the ice. Everyone started screaming, so I went to get someone nearby." _Death. Evil. Help me…_

"Ok, well you're free to go Mr Zoric, have a nice day."

He didn't move. "Why are you asking me these things about the boys?" _They could have asked anyone._

"We have a theory Mr Zoric, the theory that the four murdered boys got everyone out of the school including you to give some sort of payback towards the missing boy Owen, but someone interrupted the payback and then proceeded to save Owen by killing the four boys."

"That is big theory." _Makes sense._

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave you once again. The exit is just down the hall on the right, good day Mr Zoric."

Agent John stood up and left once again. He was hoping that the new information would give some sort of lead, but deep inside he was doubting that they would ever catch the killer; let alone find Owen Wheeler.

_Death and decay… This town. I will move far away. Never coming back. Ever. _Were Mr. Zoric's thoughts as he left the police station.


End file.
